1. Field
This disclosure relates to voice applications over data networks, more particularly to providing virtual private network services for voice applications over data networks.
2. Background
Data networks have given rise to many alternatives to traditional phone service. Enterprises of all kinds can use the capacity of their intra-enterprise data network to route packets of all kinds of data, such as voice and video. Voice over data networks have rapidly developed. The data network may follow one of many standardized protocols for establishing connections between nodes on the network to pass packets between end users. These include Internet Protocol (IP), Frame Relay (FR), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), among others. Voice over these networks is referred to typically as Voice-over-IP, Voice-over-FR, or Voice-over-ATM. Generally, these will all be referred to as Voice-over-X, or VoX. One of the features offered in the telephone realm is that of a virtual private network (VPN). In regard to telephones, a VPN allows a private network to be set up and administered over public wires in the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Recently, some network providers have begun offering VPNs for data networks. Using a VPN from a network provider allows the enterprise to have a secure, authorized-user only data network without having to buy, administer and maintain all of the equipment necessary for a truly private network. The enterprise need only have servers that allow their users to connect to the network provider servers.
However, the VoX area is one in which VPNs are not currently being offered. Generally, these VoX networks require interfaces to the PSTN, as well as specialized equipment to enable VoX calls. Many end users that may be recipients of a VoX call will use standard telephones, hence the requirement that the VoX network interface with PSTN equipment. Currently, no solution to the problem of offering virtual private network services for voice applications over data networks has been identified.